lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Makini/Quotes
The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "You were talking to your grandfather Mufasa, weren't you?" "Yep! That's me. Someday I'll be a Royal Mjuzi, knowledge keeper of the Pride Lands, just like him! It's so exciting! Rafiki says if I'm quiet I'll be able to hear the Lions of the Past like he does. But I still haven't heard them! I only heard what you were saying. Can you believe it? I can't believe it." "No, no, no! I totally, totally get it. It's just that it's so hard not to talk about it!" "I know the bakora staff can help me hear the Great Lions of the Past, but is there a way to hear the bad lions of the past, too?"' "The hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear." Rafiki's New Neighbors "The history of the Pride Lands! I know! And I really want to do a good job! But I've never painted anything before. I'm not sure how..." "Ooh! You're listening to the Lions of the Past, aren't you? What are they saying, Rafiki? Huh? What are they..." "How did you do that? You make it look so easy!" "I was just taking a little break. For inspiration! But now that that's over I can really, really focus on painting!" "Oh. Uh, do we need to smell the painting too?" The Ukumbusho Tradition "Rafiki just told me I'll be painting the elephants for the Ukumbusho. It's so exciting!" "Yes. But which color is the right color to make first? Orange? Green? Yellow? Oh... Shwari. If there's no right place to start, then there's no wrong place to start." "Ooh. I know. I can paint you to look like lions. It will look amazing. Just a little paint here..." "Oh, no! I really have ruined everything!" "Ma Tembo, I am so, so sorry. I never should have used flowers to make the paint." The Bite of Kenge "Rafiki's teaching me all about remedies, so maybe I can help. Oh, I'm sure he does! Oh, but he's not here. Oh, but I'm here. And Rafiki's teaching me all about remedies. So maybe I can help!" "Okay, now, let's see. I remember Rafiki telling me something that can help heal. I think it was Ghanda root! Or the kioo stone. Or maybe kupona sap?" "Oh, oh, I know! Ponya Flowers! I'm almost totally sure that's what Rafiki said can help!" "Yes! Actually, I'm not sure. But if we do all three, then something's bound to work!" '' ''"We need to hurry, Bunga! They're almost to the Outlands!" Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Oh! It's so pretty, Rafiki!" "Oh, good! 'Cause I want to learn all the Pride Lands celebrations! What's this one, Rafiki? Is that Timon?" "Christmas tree? But it looks like an acacia tree." "Christmas? What's Christmas?" "You know what I think, Rafiki? I think Christmas celebrates the gift of the circle of life." The Golden Zebra "Ooh, I've seen a watering hole that looks like that." "I saw it in the Back Lands. It's a big watering hole with lots of water. It was part of the zebra herds' gazing grounds. The Scorpion's Sting "We're trying our best to help him, Kion. We just haven't figured out the best way to help him!" "Oh, I will, Rafiki! I'll do more than keep it safe. I'll keep it really safe." "I've got it! I've got it! Well, actually, the gourd's got the ash but I got the gord." "For someone so evil Scar sure has a lot of friends." "I'm too big to ride on Fuli." '' The Wisdom of Kongwe ''"I can't wait! Let's go, Fuli! I'm so excited to spend time with you. I'll learn all about you and you'll learn all about me. It's gonna be so great! Don't you think so, Fuli? Fuli?" "My favorite is definitely bright pink flamingos. Oh, but orange and brown giraffes are pretty, too. What animal do you think's the prettiest, Fuli?" "Wow, Fuli, that was amazing! You were amazing! I've never seen anything like that. Have you ever seen anything like that, Kongwe?" "Rafiki will be so impressed if I can remember every super-wise thing you've ever said, Kongwe. But it's not easy. "A patient creature never misses a thing." I think that's right. Sure sounds smart, don't you think, Fuli?" "I learned this move from Rafiki. Maybe I should have learned some other moves" Cave of Secrets "Or maybe you just haven't seen the right painting yet. Did you know that all the lair's caverns have paintings in them? "That's the Mark of Evil all right. And the original Lion Guard. You were right Kion. I think this means the cave leads to a secret chamber deep beneath the layer." '' "Well.. it looks like it's from a long time ago the lions of the Pride Lands found a way to defeat a great evil, and this chamber holds the secret."'' "That's Okay, I've got all of these amazing new paintings to look at. Or if they're not new they're old but, they're new to me and they're all amazing:" "Then Askari's and his Lion Guard let the animals to'' ''Mizimu Grove. Oh I'm kind of far from the entrance. I better go back. The first painting says that this cavern's dangerous. Except all of these paintings must have been painted by a Royal Mjuzi. And, I'm a Royal Mjuzi in training. So, it should be safe enough for me to look at just one more painting or two." The Fall of Mizimu Grove "I just wanted to invite you all to my Mpando Mpaya!" "Yes! Every baobab tree in Mizimu Grove was planted by a Royal Mijuzi while they were training. And tonight I get to plant mine!" "That's what you get for spoiling my big night!" '' ''"Yes, but the whole grove is ruined." Battle for the Pride Lands "Don't be sad, Ono. Everyone knows you saved Bunga's life!" "Oh yeah! The Tree of Life! That's where animals with nowhere else to go go to seek help!" '' ''"The Tree of Life is a safe place for animals who are hurt or sick." "I've already been to the Tree of life, remember? When I was little." The Harmattan "Oh, that means we really are on the right path to the Tree of life." "After the Waterfall, I'm pretty sure we need to find a tree. There's a whole lot of trees over there! Let's try that way. "Oh. Shwari, Kion. Is your scar hurting? Maybe you need some Tuliza. Here." "But, you still do, Ono. You helped us get to safety when you heard the harmattan coming. Now, come on." "Yes, I can't wait to see the Tree of Life again. It's so beautiful." "Hey, I thought we were friends." The Accidental Avalanche "Oh! Maybe they know a shortcut." "Don't worry. She's really nice. Besides, she's all the way up there." "They can't move at all? Somebody should tell them! Bunga! Snow monkeys! Ono says don't move around!" Ghost of the Mountain "Oh, good! I only have a few blossoms left." "How did you know we're the Lion Guard?" "But, they're so cute." "Oh! My Staff! But, the tuliza!"' ''"Don't worry, Bunga. We'll stop that [Leopards|snow leopard." Marsh of Mystery "Just wait till you see, Ono. It's amazing! I'll get you closer." "Oh, Ono, I am so, so sorry. I was supposed to be eyes for both of us. And, now we're stuck in a hole. But, don't worry. I'll get us out of here and find the Guard. And, everything will be okay." "Hear what? I don't hear anything. What did it sound like?" "Really? You think I'm high-pitched? And, loud enough to echo?" "It sure is. I first followed some lights, then we fell in a hole..." "Yeah. Turns out we actually make a great team." Dragon Island "I saw this the last time I went to the Tree of Life." "Oh! There's the Tuliza patch up in the hill. I'll pick some." "There! That should hold Kion for a while. Anga, how far is the next moja kwa moja stone." "There it is! The next moja kwa moja stone. Oh, it's so pretty. Like a rainbow." "Shawri, Ono. Don't worry. We're safe now. Kion's Roar got rid of all those mean dragons." Journey of Memories "Oh! I remember this river now. I was here with my mom and dad when I was little. On my first trip to the Tree of Life. It had a lot more water back then. '' ''"See this rock? It has a big hole near the bottom that you can stick your arm through!" "That mountain right there! The one that looks like a monkey's face!" "Thanks, Beshte. I had a lot of fun with my mom and dad the last time I was here. In fact, this is where they first told me I might be a Royal Mjuzi." "I know that I was here with you, Mom. But, my friends think we might be going the wrong way. I wish I can run back to the Pride Lands and ask you for help. What would you say? Maybe... As You Move Forward..." The Race to Tuliza "Tuliza coming up. Huh... I really need to do a better job keeping track of our tuliza." "Oh, wait! I just remembered something! Rafiki says that really salty water can be very relaxing. But, you don't drink it, you soak in it. Come on, Kion. Just try it, please?" "Nothing, Kion. Shwari. Just close your eyes. Don't worry! It's, it's all gonna be okay. Just think happy lion thoughts." "There's enough tuliza here to last us for days! Thank you, Fuli." Mama Binturong "Oh! We can always use some more tuliza." "No, I don't think so. I... (GASP) My staff... Thanks, Fuli. I was sure I put it on this log. Where could it be?" "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kion. My staff had the rest of our Tuliza. And, nobody here will help us find Tuliza! But, what if you need some more? And, my staff makes the moja kwa moja stone paintings come to life, too! But, I think the only place I can find a new bakora staff is in the Pride Lands. We'll never find the Tree of Life now!" "You got it! Yay! And, you filled it with Tuliza." Friends to the End "Oh, Bunga, don't even think that!" "Oh, yes. All the animals I remember were super friendly." "Are they going to fight?" "And scared that clouded leopard". "Kion have some tuliza?" "It'll help you feel better". "Me too. I hope he didn't get lost or hurt." "Please help him. Please" The Tree of Life "Oh, no my staff. It must have slipped off when I fell into the water." "We're trying. But, you need to stop squirming. You're making more rocks fall." "Does this mean we're not going to the Tree of Life now?" The River of Patience "You remember me?" "Yes! This is where Rafiki said I'd be a Royal Mjuzi someday! He started my training!" "I'd be honored." Little Old Ginterbong "Oh, I'm so excited. Come on Everyone!" Long Live the Queen "It's okay, Rani. This is the duty of your Royal Mjuzi. My duty. Shwari. Animals of the Tree of Life. Queen Janna has completed her journey in the Circle of Life." "As is tradition, we will gather at the Willows to says goodbye to Queen Janna. The coronation ceremony to make Rani the new Queen of the Tree of Life will happen at sunset." "Oh, I'm glad you're here! I have something to show you. Come on. Right over here!" "They're the stories of the Tree of Life's past. And, these are Queen Janna's stories. Yep. I've been working on them since the moment we got here. See? This is from the day we arrived. It was a lot of work. But, worth it. Queen Janna wanted you to have all of her wisdom. Whenever you needed it. And, here it is." "Welcome to the Coronation of the Queen of the Tree of Life!" "It is time." Triumph of the Roar "Bunga, shh! Be quiet. Queen Rani is resting, and she needs her rest. If you keep talking you might wake her up. So, please don't wake her up. If you just..." "Queen Janna showed me a painting from a long time ago. That's Askari. Legend has it that Askari would go to Cikha Escarpment to practice the Roar... Until he learned everything that the Roar can do." "Bye, your majesty. Hope you find Kion. Sorry I woke you up." "What's going on out there?" "Keep pushing, Beshte." "That's Kion. And his Roar!" Journey to the Pride Lands "Kion. I think I have to stay. I'm Queen Rani's Royal Mjuzi now. This is my place in the Circle of Life." "Say hi to all the Pride Landers for me?" Return to the Pride Lands "Animals of the Tree of Life, friends from near and far, it is my honor to present... King Kion!" Category:Quotes